Gallium nitride (GaN) materials and their III-N analogues show promise as integrated circuits materials. Due to their large bandgap and high mobility, these materials show particular promise for Power Management Integrated Circuits (PMIC), high-frequency and high-power applications.
As will be appreciated, the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale or intended to limit the present disclosure to the specific configurations shown. For instance, while some figures generally indicate straight lines, right angles, and smooth surfaces, an actual implementation of a transistor structure may have less than perfect straight lines, right angles, and some features may have surface topology or otherwise be non-smooth, given real world limitations of the processing equipment and techniques used. In short, the figures are provided merely to show example structures.